User blog:Stormwalker00/Apology
Hey.. Listen everyone. Let me start off by saying.. I'm Sorry. Yes i know.. Really Corny right..? Haha,sure if you wanna look at it that way.. But let me steer you into my perspective of it real quick.. I'm sorry. I know half of..well.. Mostly everyone on this wiki doesn't like me. I'm not going to point out names, because well.. I guess that would be wrong but I know I can be a real ass.. And if I ever am that way to you, know that I'm sorry.. I guess that's how I am, I honestly think I'm Bi- Polar so if anyone wants to stress or add onto that theory, its fine.. I already know i am but anyways back to my point. I feel like.. I'm that "One Guy." I can tell when I walk into chat some of you care to say Wb, or well only few REALLY do care or really mean it as in " Hey welcome back to chat buddy, missed ya" Mostly its everyone trying to be nice.. I look at the interactions you have with between most of you people, and I honestly am realy jealous of that. I wish I had that with you guys more often. I can't really give out examples because I don't want to be "Incorrect" on who interacts better with who, so where just going to have to hope where on the same page together and try and get the whole picture. I come on chat, and honestly feel left out, so i try and just try to fit in.. I guess? I go to far on my joking.. In the end.. My fault.. I know.. Im sorry.. I don't realize how much damage i'm causing until the end when i sit back down at the end of the day and relax for once. To Elizabeth, I'm sorry for my rudeness to you.. I did it to aggravate you and annoy you intentionally.. And i'm sorry.. I am.. Garland, sorry for being a real ass to you in that conversation earlier.. I write this with my deepest sincerity. Goldvane, Dent, I am sorry for my mistakes in the past with my profane language and etc.. I apologize.. I really am.. Blademorgan.. Honestly it hurts me to hear were not best friends anymore. It really does, you are one of my most trusted friends on the game, and still continue to be today.. Even if you don't realize it or want to be.. I'm sorry jason.. I cant really address anyone else specifically because i don't think i should, but i may in PM soon.. But.. Anyways..To The wiki. I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior.. For all i've done.. And not realizing it until the very end. I guess i'm just a horrible person like that.. But anyways, if you took the time for reading this.. Thank you. And Thank you Storm Dear for posting This <3 If its any constellation, i am currently thinking about deactivating my account soon and going inactive.. 1. I guess its time to move on, its all going slowly.. 2. I don't think i really fit in as well as i thought i would.. I've lost and created to much damage already, i don't think i should annoy this wikia anymore. I was planning on writing this even more so before all this happened, but i guess i lost track and sight of things and once again let lose my rage, and for again and hopefully the last time. I'm Sorry. "Guess there is a line in which you cannot cross. The only person i have to blame is myself, and boy is that embarrassing..." ~William Category:Blog posts